Equestria: The Last Epic Forest
Crossover parody of "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest" and "Epic (2013 Film)." Cast Crysta: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extras with Mane Seven: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, Trixie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Ember, and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Zak Young: Tommy and Dil Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up), Ace D. Copular, Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with Tommy, Dil, and the Gangreen Gang: Comet Tail, Soarin, Pokey Pierce, Flash Sentry, Braeburn, Thunderlane, and Caramel (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (The Stallion Seven and the Gangreen Gang will stay shrunken and marry the Mane Seven and the Dazzlings offscreen) Batty Koda: Mushu (Mulan) and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Beetle Boys: Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, and Plank (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Pips: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Max is not related to Kayla, but they are boyfriend and girlfriend) Magi Lune: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) and Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) (Both as the King and Queen of Equestria and Fluttershy's parents) Goanna Lizard: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Hexxus: Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) Tony and Ralph: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Crysta's dad: Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As Adagio Dazzle’s dad) Extras with Terra: Ventus and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As Adagio Dazzle's little brother and mom respectively) Ferngully denizens: The Ponies of Canterlot (In human form) Mary Katherine “MK” Bomba: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2) Extras with Kairi: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days), Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2), and the Powerpuff Girls (1998 Version) Nod: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) Extras with Sora: Riku, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2), and the Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Ronin: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Extras with Cloud: Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) Queen Tara: Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom; As the Shaman Queen and Fluttershy's cousin) Mub and Grub: Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina (AAAHHH!! Real Monsters) Nim Galuu: Rafiki (The Lion King) Mandrake: Myotismon (Digimon; With his monster form as Malomyotismon) Extras with Myotismon: Demidevimon (Digimon), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Hunter J (Pokemon), and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Dagda: Anti-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Bomba: Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Ozzy: Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Bufo: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Leafmen: The Mobian Resistance (Sonic Forces), Jack Frost, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandman (Rise of the Guardians) Boggans: Globlins (OC characters; Black tar/oil-like goblins) (Their name is a play-on for "Goblin" and "Glob") Musical Numbers 1 Life is a Magic Thing (Performed by Johnny Clegg) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays with the Mane Seven and Sonic's Groups fly around the forest for fun) 2 Turn It Up (Performed by Nick Kamen) (From "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids") (Plays when after happily moving in, Kairi's group helps Utonium clean up his house, which is briefly secretly witnessed by Cloud and Sora's group) 3 Mushu and Fidget Rap (Performed by Mushu and Fidget) (Parody of "Batty Rap" from "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when Mushu and Fidget are first met by the forest denizens) 4 If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody (It Might As Well Be You) (Performed by Discord) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when Discord chases the Stallion Seven) 5 Toxic Love (Performed by Pitch and Myotismon's group) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when Pitch and Myotismon's group secretly take control of the Leveler and create the Lumber-Levelers) 6 Colors of the Wind (Performed by the Mane Seven) (From "Pocahontas") (Plays when the heroes, both forest denizens and shrunken group, get to know each other) 7 Land of a Thousand Dances (Performed by Guy) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when the shrunken group use Tommy's CD player to play that song for the celebration party in honor of both Sticks and the pod) 8 A Dream Worth Keeping (Performed by Sheena Easton) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Plays when the lovers enjoy their nighttime swim near the Memory Tree Grove) 9 I See You (Performed by Leona Lewis) (From "James Cameron's Avatar") (First end credits song) 10 Colors of the Wind End Credits Version (Performed by Vanessa Williams) (From "Pocahontas") (Second end credits song) 11 Light of Hope (Performed by Amy Hannam) (From "Sonic Forces") (Third end credits song) 12 Oracion's Theme (Let's Walk Together) (Performed by Asuca Hayashi) (From the 20th Pokemon film, "Pokemon: I Choose You") (Fourth end credits song) 13 Some Other World (Performed by Elton John) (From "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest") (Fifth end credits song) 14 Rise Up (Performed by Beyonce) (From "Epic (2013 Film)") (Sixth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The History Lesson and Life is a Magic Thing Chapter 2: The Mane Seven and Sonic's Groups Consult Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks/Kairi's Group Moves in With Utonium Chapter 3: Meeting Mushu and Fidget/Kairi's Group Learn About Equestria Forest's Legend from Utonium Chapter 4: Heading to Mount Mysteria/Kairi's Group Gets Separated and Lost from Utonium Chapter 5: Kairi and Tommy's Groups Get Shrunk Down/Discord's Attempted Meal Chapter 6: Villains and Globlins' Ambush/Sticks' Death Chapter 7: Pitch Released by the Leveler with Myotismon's Group's Secret Help/The Shrunken Group and Forest Group Re-recruit Sora's Group Chapter 8: Returning to the Kingdom of Equestria/The Heroes, Forest Denizens and Shrunken Group, Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: The Heroes' Arrival at the Kingdom of Equestria/Consulting Rafiki Chapter 10: Land of a Thousand Dances/The Lovers' Romantic Deer Ride and Swim Chapter 11: The Heroes Save the Memory Tree Grove from the Villains' Lumber-Levelers/Snooping on the Villains' Plan of Equestria Forest's Destruction Chapter 12: Tommy's Group's Confession/Destruction of the Equestrian Tree Chapter 13: Destruction Aftermath/Tommy's Group's Childhood Memory Realization Chapter 14: Getting Globlin Armor Disguises at Utonium's House/The Heroes' Reconciliation Reunion from Tommy's Group's Redemption Chapter 15: Breaking in Glob Valley/Successful Rescue Mission and Escape from Glob Valley Chapter 16: Calling Upon the Elemental Spirits of Nature/Squall and Rinoa's Sacrificial Energy Boost Chapter 17: Getting Utonium's Group's Help/Stopping Myotismon's Group Chapter 18: Restoring the Pod/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 19: Stopping Pitch and the Leveler/Final Battle Part 2 Chapter 20: Victory Aftermath/Fluttershy the New Queen and Sunset Shimmer the New Shaman Queen of Equestria Forest Chapter 21: Continuing the Research on the Kingdom of Equestria and Equestria Forest/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest/Epic (2013 Film) Fanmakes